Cendrillon
by Fujoshi-x-nc
Summary: Un papillon noir. Un ordre donné dans la nuit. Une danse jusqu'à minuit. UA/Death-fic/T


**Avant toute chose, bonne année à tous ! (Avec un peu de retard, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?)**

 **Première fanfic de 2016 et j'ai choisi le fandom de Miraculous Ladybug que j'épluche chaque jour à la recherche de nouvelles histoires~ Cette histoire est i** **nspirée du PV de LuciaSatalina (youtube) que j'ai juste adoré *^***

 **Lien Youtube :** **watch?v=FkA4gyJrs5s**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent (mal)heureusement pas et l'histoire est inspirée de la chanson Cendrillon des Vocaloid**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Marinette se rendait au bal masqué. Sur le chemin, se rappelant de sa présence, elle tenait fermement dans sa main un petit objet.

 _Elle était chez elle, fabriquant soigneusement une tenue pour son amour secret. Un papillon noir était alors entré par la fenêtre ouverte, se posant sur sa main qui s'arrêta instantanément de bouger. Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'elle entendait une voix lointaine qui lui parlait :_

 _\- Ladybug, je suis le Papillon. Je souhaiterais récupérer une chose qui m'appartient et tu vas m'y aider. Si tu refuses de coopérer, il arrivera malheur à tes proches._

 _Le visage de son amour de toujours, Adrien, flotta un instant dans son esprit alors qu'elle se sentait partagée, comme si son corps et son esprit ne lui appartenait plus qu'à moitié._

 _\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez Papillon, répondit-elle d'une voix froide, sans âme, ne lui ressemblant pas. Dites-moi juste ce que vous attendez de moi._

 _\- Il y a, dans le palais royal, un bijou aux pouvoirs particuliers qu'on m'a volé. Le prince organise un bal masqué ce soir, tu t'y rendras pour moi. Tu as jusqu'à minuit._

 _La voix disparut et les habits de Mariette se transformèrent. Sa modeste tenue de paysanne se changea en une somptueuse robe de bal au corset rouge et à la jupe noire à point rouge. Un diadème coiffa ses cheveux, un masque rouge à point noir vint recouvrir son visage et un petit poignard apparut dans sa main. Tenant fermement le petit objet, elle se mit en route pour le palais._

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son carrosse, elle frissonna dans la nuit sombre. Elle entoura sa poitrine de ses bras et avança avec hésitation jusqu'à l'entrée du Palais. La jeune paysanne était toujours partagée sur sa présence en ces lieux mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de marcher.

En entrant dans la salle de bal, elle regarda toutes ses personnes de si bonne famille, si richement habillés, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite paysanne qui peinait ne serait-ce qu'à se nourrir. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu de toute cette richesse. Mais elle se rappela sa mission et se reprit, resserrant sa prise sur le petit poignard caché dans les plis de sa robe. Balayant la foule du regard, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un jeune homme qui semblait en bonne compagnie.

Face à face, la foule semblait avoir disparu. Se dévisageant mutuellement, ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier de leur entourage. Marinette se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par cet inconnu et ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux verts envoûtants.

Ce dernier, habillé d'un costume noir, portait un masque tout aussi noir. D'étranges oreilles de chat de la même couleur ornaient ses cheveux blonds, rattachés en queue de cheval basse dans son cou.

Tendant sa main vers elle, le jeune homme l'invita à le suivre dans l'escalier doré qui montait à une salle moins remplie, plus calme. Il devait avoir senti qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans la foule. Elle prit la main chaleureuse timidement, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir. Arrivés en haut, il l'invita à danser avec lui.

Sentant un doux sentiment s'insinuer dans son cœur, elle accepta la demande avec joie mais un peu de crainte tout de même. Valsant aux milieux des autres danseurs, Marinette se sentait rassurée. Elle arrivait facilement à suivre le blond qui devait sans aucun doute être un excellent danseur. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de danser, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'accorder à lui, et cela malgré les chaussons de verre qu'elle avait.

\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

Son cavalier venait de lui poser une question et la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait dire son véritable prénom. Il saurait forcément qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Au plus profond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas décevoir son partenaire.

\- Appelez-moi Ladybug.

Il eu l'air surpris mais un doux sourire prit bien vite place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se présentait à son tour :

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera Chat Noir pour moi.

Il s'inclina et lui fit un baise-main. Marinette rougit alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait bien avec lui mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit tous ces visages. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les personnes de la foule la regardait, sourire moqueur et regard dédain à l'appui. Son regard croisa un homme masqué dans la foule et la voix de Papillon résonna dans sa tête alors que l'horloge venait de sonner le premier coup.

\- Sa bague. Je veux sa bague. Tue-le et prends-là. Dépêche-toi. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Des sentiments contradictoires traversent la jeune femme alors qu'elle essaie de résister à l'emprise de Papillon. Elle se rapproche de "Chat Noir" lorsque le deuxième coup résonne.

\- Tout va bien ma Lady, demande-t-il quand il voit son visage tourmenté.

Ladybug ne répond pas mais glisse ses mains tremblantes dans le cou de son partenaire et l'horloge sonne le troisième coup. Ses yeux ne peuvent retenir des larmes de rage et d'impuissance.

Un quatrième coup. Chat Noir essuie doucement de ses lèvres l'eau qui coule des orbes bleues de sa "Lady". La jeune femme sent son corps s'électrifier, elle se blottit dans les bras de son cavalier qui l'emmène dans un endroit plus calme. Il sortent sur le balcon, la nuit est claires et les étoiles sont bien visibles. Chat Noir cherche le contact visuel avec Ladybug mais elle garde les yeux baissés, honteuse.

Le cinquième coup retentit et les doigts de la jeune fille se referment sans son accord sur l'arme.

\- Non ! s'écrit-elle intérieurement.

Au sixième coup, elle tire lentement le poignard des plis de sa robe et l'arme s'enfonce violemment dans la poitrine de Chat Noir. Un flot vermeil jaillit. Le corps du danseur s'effondre dans les bras de sa partenaire qui l'accompagne jusqu'au sol. Elle peut encore sentir son souffle chaud alors qu'elle le tient contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée !

Des larmes de culpabilité coulent abondamment de ses yeux. Le septième coup sonne. Les yeux de Chat Noir ont du mal à rester ouverts. Son masque disparaît lorsque Ladybug retire la bague de son doigt. Son corps ne lui appartient plus.

Elle n'entend pas le huitième coup. Elle est bien trop sous le choc de découvrir que son cavalier du soir n'était autre qu'Adrien, son amour secret.

Dans un dernier effort, Adrien se redresse et vient encadrer de ses mains le visage de la jeune femme agenouillée. Il l'embrasse sur le front lorsque le neuvième coup sonne mais retombe bien vite inanimé.

Le dixième coup réveille une colère sourde dans la poitrine de Marinette. Agenouillée devant son corps inerte, elle regarde amèrement sa robe et ses mains taché de sang. De _son_ sang. Elle veut que le temps s'arrête, qu'il reste avec elle. Elle déchire de ses mains sa jolie robe et jette rageusement son diadème à terre qu'elle piétine dans un élan de dégoût. Elle ne peut plus vivre, c'est impossible sans lui.

Le onzième coup éclate et le poignard plonge dans la chair de la jeune femme. Elle tombe. Tombe sur le corps d'Adrien. Ses boucles d'oreilles roulent sur le sol, la bague tombe de sa main et les trois bijoux roulent ensembles dans les sangs mélangés des deux danseurs. Ladybug est redevenue Marinette.

Le douzième coup résonne dans le vide, il n'y a plus personne pour l'entendre. Seules la lune et les étoiles ont été témoins de la scène.

* * *

 **Je me suis surtout inspirée d'un cover de la chanson Cendrillon que j'adore *^* Mais l'idée me vient de ce PV que je vous conseille vraiment de regarder !**

 **A un moment, je passe au présent parce que je trouve que ça colle mieux mais je sais pas... Des avis ?**

 **Je suis une auteure, je me nourrie de reviews~ (Bonnes ou mauvaises...)**

 **Enjoy !**


End file.
